<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YM+KG｜Mutuel by Arcnas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348224">YM+KG｜Mutuel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas'>Arcnas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nijisanji, vtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*学pa/同级生/帮忙补课的ym和他的学生kg<br/>*双向暗恋无差无差 但是因为我觉得我可能会无意识写成KGYM所以只打了KGYM的tag<br/>*有些部分用日语是因为我觉得用中文写没内味（就是菜鸡写文水平不过关）<br/>*虽然是短打但是不知道为什么就写了那么多，非常OOC非常雷+烂尾…避雷针我放这儿了（</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Hayato/Yumeoi Kakeru, kgymkg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YM+KG｜Mutuel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“夢追さん。”<br/>走出班级门口就能看到靠在走廊边上借着从窗边撒进来的夕阳看书的梦追，仅仅是一人一景的简单结合却因为柔和的光线和巧妙的构图美的像油画一样。直到身边的同学推了他一下和他道了别，加贺美才反应过来，简单的做了个回应便小步往走廊的另一侧跑去。<br/>梦追戴着那副不离身的耳机，像是没有听到他的声音一样专注地阅读着手中的对他来说隐晦难懂的英语书。加贺美的视线在对方好看的眼睛停了一会儿，然后侧过身扫了一眼书的封皮，是自己没有看到过的书。<br/>或许是侧过身时候的动作实在有点大，加贺美的影子落到了手中的书上，梦追才摘下耳机合上书冲他露出一个有些抱歉的微笑：“啊，ハヤト。抱歉，我太入迷了所以……”<br/>“没有的事，夢追さん等很久了吗？”加贺美看着对方单手提起了书包，却似乎被包的重量带跑了几步，“书包很重吗…？”<br/>“老师提早下课了五分钟，我就先过来了。”梦追把包挂在肩上愣了愣，“也没有啦…今天不是情人节吗？喏，收到一些巧克力，虽然全是男性送的……。ハヤト也有的吧？我们班有些同学可是一下课就喊着要来找你。”他笑着指了指加贺美手中的袋子，里面满满当当的全是各种巧克力。<br/>“诶…嘛，是的。”加贺美看起来有些无奈，“…虽然本命巧克力都被我推脱了，但是以义理名义收到的还是……。”<br/>“真好啊~不愧是ハヤト，大人气呢。”<br/>“请不要这么说……。”加贺美皱着眉，似乎真的很苦恼这些巧克力该怎么处理比较好。<br/>梦追眨了眨眼，不再多说什么，手却攥紧了书包的带子。<br/>他今天的书包的确比以往重了些，里面不仅有一些男生送给他的不知道是义理还是真爱的还是恶作剧的巧克力，还有他自己手作的，准备送出去的一份心意。<br/>那天在路上看到糖果店在打广告，“在那一天为亲爱的TA献上自己的手作心意吧~”。明明是这样老土的广告语，他却不自觉的推开了店面的门，等他回过神的时候已经拿着用爱心标签写着“ハヤトへ“的精心包装好的巧克力了。<br/>梦追后知后觉地脸一阵发烫，还好自己现在走在前面所以对方看不到自己的表情，他这么庆幸着，包里的礼物却又似乎变沉了几分。听到对方说婉拒了所有本命巧克力的时候，他的心情又越发复杂了起来。自己的巧克力——罢了，若是怕对方不接受还是以义理的名义送吧。<br/>其实刚刚看的书一点都没有进脑子，他一直在胡思乱想到底该怎么找时机送出却又记不起自己到底思考了什么，一抬头就看到加贺美帅气的脸在自己面前，自己还幻视了他周围有绽开的小花朵，心脏都要骤停了，梦追叹了口气，脚步不禁又慢了下来。</p><p>—</p><p>心情是不好吗…<br/>加贺美这会儿心情也是复杂得很，就听到那句”虽然全是男性送的“以后，一下子变得微妙了起来。虽然梦追本人并不知道，但是…呃，他挺受男性欢迎的，毕竟长得白白嫩嫩，又比一般的男性骨架小上一圈，虽然平时都是一个人不过对前后辈也都很友善，所以意外的还挺受学校里的一些男性欢迎。即使加贺美本人不是那个圈子的，但是打过交道的人多了他也多少听到过一些传言…再结合对方收到的这些大概是真爱但是本人没察觉到的巧克力，他罕见的感到了一丝危机感。<br/>…不过他好像和自己提过自己不喜欢吃巧克力，啊，是对甜品有些苦手...。<br/>结果最后还是选了和情人节不相关的礼物...挑在这一天送虽然意味微妙但是总是自己的一份心意...吧，就算不是以本命的名义，作为长时间帮自己辅导的谢礼作为义利的礼物而收下...但是果然还是想传达自己的心情啊。</p><p>明明是走惯了的十几分钟的放学路，今天两个人都觉得格外漫长。加贺美打开门后几乎是逃进去的，自然也没看到梦追发红的耳朵根。<br/>“打扰了。”<br/>他轻车熟路地推开加贺美房间的门，对方的书包连同那些巧克力被丢在了地上，梦追很努力的去无视了这些饱涵心意的礼物，他和往常一样打开加贺美的书包找出对方的作业，却在将本子拿出的时候不小心掉落了什么东西。<br/>梦追弯下腰捡起那个物品，即使被书包里的东西压着所以有些褶皱，但是不难看出这是个挺高级的信封，上面压着印花，然后在正中央的是用工工整整的字体写的『夢追さんへ』。<br/>...诶？<br/>鉴于几乎每天都在批改对方的作业，他能百分之一百二十的肯定这是加贺美隼人的字体，也正是因为这个他大脑才有些当机。<br/>诶？？<br/>梦追用手指捋平了上面的褶皱。信封口并没有被黏上，换句话说里面是空的，这让他刚刚有些无法思考的脑袋稍微回过了些神。冷静，要冷静，他这么想着，不能只是因为一个写了给你的信封就这么激动，不要高兴的太早了。<br/>对啊，有可能只是来表达自己长久以来帮他辅导的谢意的，别想太多了梦追翔。他做了个深呼吸拍了拍自己的脸努力让自己冷静下来 ，但是视线又瞄向自己的书包。<br/>算了，先不拿了。他把信封放回对方的书包然后打开了加贺美的作业。<br/>嗯？<br/>作业本里夹了张明显质量好上很多的牛皮纸，这让他轻而易举得就翻到了目标的页数。纸是对折好的看不到里面的内容，不过看起来是一页信纸。反面什么都没有写，梦追神出鬼差的将它拿了起来。<br/>...能给我留一点希望吗？<br/>他在心底纠结着，这应该就是刚刚那个信封空着的原因吧。虽然有了这么一个前提，但是不安和忐忑的心情依旧大于期待。<br/>看还是不看？<br/>似乎有两个小人在他脑子里吵，一方说他侵犯对方隐私一方又和他说保持点自信，对方真要问起来就说是无意间看到的也不会怎么样。面对着两种选择他甚至有些胃疼了起来，最后还是好奇心胜过了理智，他咬咬牙展开了那封信。<br/>依旧是属于加贺美隼人的工整字体，不过梦追翔现在没功夫管这些，他只是扫到第二行就变得晕晕乎乎的无法思考，心底说不上来的是什么复杂情绪。</p><p>『ずっと言えなかったですけど、<br/>    夢追さんの事が大好きです。』</p><p>大概，是甜的吧。</p><p> </p><p>加贺美冲进家门后把书包和巧克力往自己房间一丢就冲去了书房。<br/>包装好的精致礼物安静的躺在书桌上，只不过他要找的不是这个。<br/>他准备好的信封呢？<br/>本来以为是落在家里了才急急忙忙地冲回来，自从早上发现信封不在身边起他今天一整天都有些心不在焉，只好先把信纸放在作业本里防止它产生褶皱。如今发现家里也没有信封的影子，他更烦躁却又毫无办法，只好抱着准备好的礼物先回到厨房。<br/>加贺美准备的礼物是一副头戴式耳机和一枚耳钉。梦追一直以来戴的都是那种普通的入耳式耳机，不算太廉价但是也贵不到哪里去，不过他因为喜欢音乐所以一天到晚都戴着，加贺美时常会担心他这样损伤听力，于是各种在网上查询信息最后选定了这一款耳机。<br/>至于耳钉，那是加贺美的私人愿望。之前陪着朋友逛街给恋人挑选礼物的时候去了饰品店，加贺美一眼就看中了那枚红宝石耳钉，在灯光下反射出光芒的样子简直和谈到音乐时候的夢追さん的眼睛一样漂亮...不，或许比起那双好看的眸子还差那么一点。他胡思乱想着就结了账，甚至没有反应过来朋友和店员对他的揶揄。<br/>加贺美其实并没有指望梦追能戴上这枚耳钉，毕竟是优等生对这种东西应该不是很感兴趣吧...虽然这么想着，加贺美依旧固执地觉得对方一定会和这枚耳钉很相称，所以就算只是念想也好，他想把这个作为礼物送给对方。<br/>似乎都没有很直接的传达自己的心意啊...他叹了口气，像是放弃寻找信封似的，拿起了给对方准备的专用的杯子倒了水，然后抱着礼物走回了自己的房间。</p><p>“久等了...”<br/>“啊欢迎回来，怎么了吗？看起来有点失落的样子。”<br/>这么明显了吗？加贺美这么想着，还是摇摇头露出一个笑容：“没事。”<br/>半晌他又补充了一句：“夢追さん...心情好像好些了？”<br/>“嗯？啊，我心情一直很好啊。”梦追稍微愣了愣，好像不明白他为什么会这么问一样。<br/>明明刚刚来的路上还在叹气...不过现在好起来了就没有太大的问题。看着对方的笑容，加贺美心中的烦躁似乎被他消除掉不少，取而代之的是莫名的紧张感。<br/>他闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，然后看着对方的脸庞，将礼物推到梦追面前：“...夢追さん!!这是我的一些心意...那个，因为夢追さん说过对甜食有些苦手，我就没有选择巧克力作为礼物...”</p><p>要不是提前看过那封信，他估计会把这个当做是代替义利巧克力送来的礼物而感情受挫沮丧很久吧。<br/>梦追眼角弯弯，笑得很开心，也有因为自己曾经随口提到的偏好就被对方用心记住的原因。<br/>自己原来有被对方爱着啊。<br/>那封信现在被他塞好了藏在了作业本下面，不过他现在不打算拿出来。<br/>“谢谢你ハヤト。”他小心翼翼地接过一大一小两个礼物盒，然后从背包里掏出自己的那份礼物递了过去。<br/>嗯？这回轮到加贺美愣住了。巧克力...？<br/>“这是回礼。呐，猜猜看是哪一种？”<br/>哪一种？<br/>本命还是义理？</p><p>小小的一份手作巧克力躺在对方不大的手掌心里，上面挂着少女心满满的爱心形标签，就像梦追翔轻而易举地就能认出加贺美隼人的字体一样，加贺美也能眨眼间就辨认出梦追的字体，就算标签上的『ハヤトへ』有点抖，但是也并不难看出来字迹的主人是谁。<br/>借着身高的差距，加贺美略微俯视着梦追，那双好看的红色眸子倒映着自己的模样。果然比起宝石，还是真品更加纯粹。他这么想着，却扫到了对方已经红透了的耳根。<br/>...诶。<br/>说他现在的心情像是心花怒放并不为过，对方掩饰地再好他也看得出对方有些紧张，这已经代表了他内心曾经不敢想象的最好的结局。加贺美深吸了一口气，他在脑子里快速编排了一下想要说的话，终于颤抖着声音开了口。<br/>“是...”<br/>“我读过信了。”<br/>嚓，似乎有什么东西断了。<br/>...信？诶...？<br/>加贺美僵硬的转移视线，看到了桌上摊开的作业本，大脑里的齿轮嘎吱嘎吱转了转，他隐约想起来自己似乎为了避免信纸被压坏所以把信夹在了册子里...<br/>呃，他不敢再想下去了。<br/>......太丢脸了，结果没送出去还被暗恋的人自己发现了。<br/>他低下头，似乎这样做就能降下脸上的温度一样，可偏偏低下头就能看到对方冰凉的手拿着巧克力往自己手里塞。<br/>“...果然还是不喜欢吗？”<br/>“怎么可...?!...啊。”他猛地抬起头否定对方的话，在看到对方的表情的时候却停了口。又来了，每当对方陷入自我否定的时候就会这样，总是会想太多或是因为奇怪的理由缺乏安全感。梦追歪着头笑着，明明是熟悉的微笑但是就是有一种陌生的距离感，像是用恰到好处的礼貌将所有人推开了一样。<br/>加贺美不知怎么地呼吸有些困难了起来。是啊，对方应该和自己一样紧张。<br/>他抿了抿唇，强行压下自己心中的紧张，然后握住对方微凉的双手：“…是本命，吧？”<br/>“是本命的话，你会收下吗？”梦追沉默了一会儿。<br/>就算是看过了那封信，就算收到了对方的礼物，冷静下来思考了一会儿他还是陷入了自我怀疑。梦追翔是心思细腻的胆小鬼，他还是害怕的不行。他会认为那个喜欢会是朋友之间的喜欢，会认为送礼只是对于照顾的谢礼，会认为对方只是恰好记住了自己的偏好。<br/>…也会觉得自己配不上对方。<br/>看吧，两个人都是这么的小心翼翼，生怕对方对自己感情是假的一样，其实根本不用这么担心的。<br/>加贺美突然用双手将梦追的手连着那份巧克力一起包裹起来，然后也不管对方本来就坐着，把手放在了自己的胸口。<br/>梦追被他的举动吓了一跳，措手不及地失去了平衡，他皱了皱眉，抬起头就看到加贺美近在咫尺的脸，蜜糖色的眸子倒影着自己的样子。<br/>脸真好看啊…<br/>他完全不想知道自己现在脸烫到了什么程度，一定非常红吧，他在心底这么想着，眼神飘忽，却也没有因为这怪异的姿势挣扎什么。<br/>“…夢追さん，请看着我。”<br/>梦追的视线又在这个房间的角落徘徊了会才回到面前的人的身上，可恶，怎么会有这么好看的脸，还这么深情地看着自己。<br/>“心跳，感觉到了吗？”<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>不仅仅是心跳，还有对方暖和的掌心传过来的温度和近在咫尺的鼻息，一切的一切都充满着加贺美隼人的味道，让他动心又让他安心。<br/>“夢追さん、好きです。…私と付き合ってください…！”<br/>"本気？“<br/>”本気です。”<br/>“…。”<br/>“……我想听到夢追さん的答案，不然我是不会松手的。”<br/>“ハヤト的手心太烫了，我手作的本命巧克力要化了哦。”<br/>“欸……？啊……”他一时间没有反应过来话里的意思，只是下意识地松开了手。<br/>夢追さん，手作的，本命巧克力。<br/>…太好了。花了一会儿时间用宕机的脑袋解读了这句话里的单词再艰难地将他们连接在一起后，加贺美只有这个想法，他摸了摸鼻尖，笑得有些憨憨的，视线跟着梦追的动作走，却发现对面拆开了巧克力的包装。<br/>“啊啊...果然有些化了。”把爱心标签好好的放在了书桌上，一打开包装巧克力的香气就漫了出来，甜甜的，虽然似乎面前的人给自己带来的感情才是最甜腻的。<br/>梦追觉得自己的大脑肯定也受了什么奇怪的影响，不然不会做出主动挑出巧克力喂给加贺美的举动的。他舔了舔指尖上融化的巧克力酱：“甜吗？”<br/>“不…不如说正好。”面前的大男孩眼睛亮晶晶的，满脸都是幸福感，搞得他也被带动了情绪，一起笑了起来。<br/>罢了，今天就放纵一回，辅导的内容完全被他抛到了九霄云外，梦追啪地合上作业本，然后拿出了那封被他装好的情书，拉过对方的手放在了自己的心口。<br/>” ありがとう、大好きです。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>